Life Of Sweetie Bot
by Crystal Draculura Bloodsucker
Summary: It's lonely for Discord living alone in his cave. Sure he has friends that he can visit, but he doesn't have anypony to actually LIVE with and help keep him company. That soon changes when he finds a pile of scrap metal and wires and decides to bring everybodies favorite robot to life.
1. The Birth Of Sweetie Bot

Chapter 1: The Birth Of Sweetie Bot

Deep in the mountains of Canterlot in Equestria, a lonely male draconequus watch silently and sadly in his cave of a home, watching the happy ponies down below in Canterlot, and Ponyville not too far away. This draconequus, was of course, everybodies favorite Master Of Chaos, Discord.

"Look at all of them down there." Discord sadly sighed. "Every last one of them... they all have somepony the company them. Tia and Lulu have each other. Cadence has Armor. Applejack has her family. Rarity has Sweetie Belle, if not Sweetie Belle it's her cat Opal. Rainbow Dash has her turtle Tank and Scootaloo who has finally confessed herself as being an orphan. Pinkie Pie has the Cakes and her alligator Gummy. Twilight has Spike. And even Fluttershy has all of her animals. And me... well..."

Discord turned to look at his empty (and well furnished) cave of a home.

"All's I have is me, myself, and I... when Fluttershy isn't here of course."

Discord sighed and looked back down to all the ponies below him.

"I just wish that there was somepony who could live with me. I'm not asking for a bride or anything... just... a friend... a housemate perhaps."

Discord sighed and chuckled at a memory he was thinking of.

"I remember the rumors I've heard the second time I tried taking over Equestria. Everypony said that they could've SWORN they saw a light violet Earth Pony filly with poofy violet and white hair, a baseball and a screw for a Cutie Mark, wearing an orange and green propellor beenie cap, and had purple swirls for her eyes instead of an iris and pupils. Everypony said that she was my daughter!"

Discord laughed at such a thought. He's never had a daughter in his life!

"They all said that I probably accidentaly created her with my chaotic powers. Just think of it! Creating life with just a snap of my fingers!"

Discord continued to laugh for a whole 3 minutes before finally calming down. He wiped away a few joyfull tears and sighed.

"But everypony knows... it was just a fluke. And I... will never have anypony in this cave with me."

Discord sighed and decided to take a walk through Ponyville, since he seems more trusted there than anywhere else in Equestria. It will take awhile 'till all of Equestria will be able to trust him again after the whole "being tricked into teaming up with Tirek to take over Equestria" incident. He was more trusted in Ponyville because he was one of their ruler's, Princess Twilight Sparkle, friends. Discord wasn't so sure if he was Twilight's friend, until she refered to him, in front of the other Mane Five and Tirek no less, as a friend.

Discord still remembered that moment of truth.

*Flashback/Spoiler*

It was a battle between Tirek and Princess Twilight Sparkle. Tirek had decided to make a comitment with Twilight. The contiment was the release of her friends, Rarity, Rainbow, Applejack, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and even Spike and Discord.

"How about a trade Princess Twilight." Tirek smirked cruelly. "Their release for all the Alicorn magic in Equestria."

Twilight gasped and looked at her friends, who were all saying don't do it.

"What's it going to be, Princess?"

"Don't do it Twilight!" Rainbow Dash demanded.

"We aren't worth it!" Fluttershy added.

Discord cringed at Fluttershy's words... he couldn't stand to see his first friend trapped and saying words like that.

"Oh, but you are Fluttershy." Discord said to the butterscotch pegasus. "You're the pony who taught me that friendship is magic. I had magic AND friendship... and now... I don't have either."

Discord covered his face with his hands so that Fluttershy wouldn't see him cry. He couldn't believe that he fell for Tirek's tricks... he should've known... every villain wants something for their own.

"ENOUGH!" Tirek pounded the ground with his giagantic forehooves. "I want an answer, and I want it NOW!"

Twilight looked back to all of her girlfriends, seeing their bubble traps glisten with color. Her eyes suddenly flashed rainbow, having the rainbow connection the other Mane Five mares had.

"I will give you my magic." Twilight said boldly. "In exchange for my friends."

The trapped ones gasped in horror at Twilight's decision... even Discord himself.

"As you wish." Tirek smiled cruelly, snapping his fingers, making everyone but Discord's trap disappear.

"ALL of my friends." Twilight demanded, now seeing that Discord was still trapped.

"After the way he betrayed you, you still call him a friend?!" Tirek refered to the draconequus, who was sad with guilt and regret.

"Release him!" Twilight demanded, more firm this time.

"If that's what you want." Tirek commited, snapping his fingers to make Discord's bubble trap disappear.

"Thank you Twilight." Discord said softly when he was back on the ground.

Discord looked over to Fluttershy and his ears dropped.

"I'm sorry." He said sadly.

"I know." Fluttershy nodded, tears in her eyes.

"What were you thinking?!" Spike yelled as they all gathered around the lilac princess, who Tirek was just finished with taking her magic.

"Tirek tricked me into thinking that he could offer me something more value than friendship." Discord sighed regretfully. "But there is nothing worth more... I see that now. He lied when he said that this medallion was a sign of graditude and loyalty, but when I say that it IS a sign of our true friendship... I am telling the truth."

With that, Discord took the medallion off of his neck and putted it around Twilight's. Twilight looked at the medallion with a greatfull expression. She gasped when she saw the rainbow flash across it.

"You think that might be the last one we need?" Applejack asked, confusing Discord a bit.

"We have to get to the chest." Twilight nodded.

*Flashback*

Discord smiled at the memory... who knew that he had the last key to the chest all along?! With that medallion he gave Twilight, they were finally able to open the mysterious chest by the Tree Of Harmony, which turned out to have great rainbow powers inside it that helped the Mane Six defeat Tirek. Not only that. When the chest disappeared into the ground at the spot where the library used to be (Tirek destroyed it of course), a new CASTLE grew! TWILIGHT'S CASTLE! Turned out that Ponyville was her kingdom ALL ALONG! Discord was happy that he could help her find her true worth as a princess. And with the castle came a throne room with 7 thrones... ones for the Mane Six and one for Spike. Discord was confused why HE didn't have a throne, but agreed with Fluttershy when she said that he wasn't quite THERE yet.

Discord sighed and smiled with his eyes closed, remembering all his great memories of friendship. He was so caught up that he wasn't looking where he was going.

"WAH!" Discord cried as he tripped over a pile of trash (good thing nopony was around to see it).

Discord got up and growled, dusting himself off.

"Now who in Equestria leaves a pile of trash right in the middle of the road?"

Discord looked back at the pile and his ears popped up.

What he was looking at was a pile of scrap metal and wires.

"How strange." He said to himself, inspecting a string of red wire. "Usually, this kind of material could be used to..."

Discord stopped himself in mid sentence. He inspected the entire pile, confirming himself that there was enough material for what he was thinking of.

"This was placed here for a reason." He stroked his beard in thought. "Maybe it's because of me? But... what could I make?"

Discord studied the color of the metal... white with a few pieces being light violet and light pink blended perfectly together. Discord smiled, knowing EXACTLY what he'll make.

"I always did find her quite nice to have around." The draconequus chuckled as he gathered up the misplaced scraps.

Back in his cave, Discord set to work to making his robot. Carefully screwing and hammering the pieces in the right place. As he worked, a song started to play in his head.

*I believed what we had would last forever.*

*After all the moments we spent together.*

*Were they meaningless in the end?*

*If friendship is supposed to be magic.*

*Then why has ours become so tragic?*

*You're no longer proud to call you my friend.*

*Feels like after all this time.*

*You should've known, we'd be here tonight.*

*Wondering where the past has gone.*

*All the memories we lost when we moved on.*

*Honestly, it hurts thinking.*

*About the way it was just you and me.*

*This isn't what friendship's supposed to be.*

Discord now had his pieces all together. He started attatching all the pony parts he had built together... he felt like he was making a FrankenPony... but knew that he was only making a robot pony. Soon, his creation would be perfectly complete.

*Giving up always seemed so easy.*

*But it's hard when it's you and me.*

*Tell me you don't wanna say goodbye.*

*We've heard each other time and time again.*

*Guess all good things come to an end.*

*I don't wanna lose you tonight.*

*Feels like after all this time.*

*You should've known, we'd be here tonight.*

*Wondering where the past has gone.*

*All the memories we lost when we moved on.*

*Honestly, it hurts thinking.*

*About the way it was just you and me.*

*This isn't what friendship's supposed to be.*

Discord was almost finished with his robot. He just needed to make a few more adjustments and program it.

*Don't say goodbye.*

*Promise everything will be alright.*

*Don't leave me.*

*I'm sorry.*

*I'll fix this if it costs me my life.*

*Going to make this right.*

Discord had finally finished his creation. He stepped back and admired his work, proud with what he had done.

*Feels like after all this time.*

*You should've known, we'd be here tonight.*

*Wondering where the past has gone.*

*All the memories we lost when we moved on.*

*Honestly, it hurts thinking.*

*About the way it was just you and me.*

*This isn't what friendship's supposed to be.*

Discord had made a perfect robot replica of Sweetie Belle! The only difference that this robot had against the real Sweetie Belle was that she was shiny with metal and had lines spiraling in her eyes.

Discord reached out to his newly made friend and touched her horn, activating the Sweetie Belle robot.

"Rebooting... rebooting..." The robot said in a robotic voice. "Rebooting complete. WAH! Where am I?"

"Welcome home... Sweetie Bot." Discord smiled.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. More is surely to come. I have a whole plot laid out in my head from start to finish. I will be making this story on my own (regrets to my usual co-writer, KrymynalKrimzon), so surely there will be no delay (since she's kinda slacking off with some of our stories).

Song was inspired from a Sweetie Bot speedpaint made by Ezynell ArtSpotlights.


	2. Sweetie Bot And The Mane Six

Chapter 2: Sweetie Bot And The Mane Six

"So you are saying that I am a twin to another filly named Sweetie Belle, and you are like... my father?" Sweetie Bot asked Discord later that evening after the draconequus had finished explaining to her. "And the reason I don't remember this is because I have amnesia?"

"Well, I'm not exactly your father." Discord chuckled. "I'm just your housemate... but the rest of it seems to sum up."

Discord knew how sensitive a robot could be if they ever learned that they were only a robot and not something flesh and blood. So Discord allowed Sweetie Bot to think that she was just that.

"When we first met you were alone out on the streets." Discord tried to make up a backstory for her. "I just so happened to walk by and notice how lonely you looked. When I asked you where your family or friends were, you confirmed to me that you didn't have any... you were a lonely orphan, so, I took you in."

"You came to my rescue when I needed it most?" Sweetie Bot's eyes were wide.

"Yep." Discord nodded.

Sweetie Bot smiled really big at Discord and she squeeled, wrapping her forehooves around the draconequus's neck.

"SET PHASOR TO HUG!" The robot said unknowingly.

Discord smiled and hugged back... something told him that everything was going to be alright with Sweetie Bot around. She'll help him keep his head on straight.

"Come on." Discord said when they released each other. "I'll take you to Ponyville and you can meet the others.

"There are others?" Sweetie Bot tilted her head.

"Oh yes." Discord nodded, placing a small saddlebag on the robot's back, filling it with juice boxes and snacks (Discord had made a lot of improvement on Sweetie Bot, giving her the ability to feel emotions, sleep, and even eat... just like a real pony). "Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Spike, and even Princess Twilight Sparkle."

"There is a princess?" Sweetie Bot followed Discord outside.

"Yes... but she wasn't always a princess." Discord smiled. "She once was just a ordinary lilac unicorn, studying under the nose of Princess Celestia. There are four princesses in Equestria. Princess Twilight, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence."

"Are they all related to each other?" Sweetie Bot asked.

"In a way, yes." Discord nodded. "Twilight and Cadence are actually sister-in-laws because Cadence married Twilight's older brother, Shining Armor."

"Does that make Shining Armor a prince?"

"Well... I think so... but he doesn't have wings like his wife and sister does. Come, we shall go to Ponyville... I can't wait for the others to meet you."

With that, Discord picked up the little robot and placed her on his back. He went outside and started his flight to Ponyville.

In Princess Twilight Sparkle's castle in Ponyville, she and the other Mane Five mares, along with Spike, were waiting in the throne room for their draconequus friend.

As Discord was taking flight, he decided that he had better give the girls a heads up, saying that he was coming to visit and had something to show them.

"I wonder what it is he has to show us." Fluttershy wondered.

"You and me both Flutters." Rainbow Dash nodded. "I mean, if he hasn't shown you yet, it gotta be at least 20% cool."

"What ever it is, I'm sure it's nothing we haven't seen from him before." Applejack chuckled.

"I don't know AJ." Rarity put a hoof to her chin. "Discord can be quite tricky sometimes."

"Rarity's right." Twilight nodded. "But, whatever it is, it's sure to be something important, otherwise he wouldn't show us at all."

"She's right." Spike nodded, suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"OOOHHH! That must be him." Pinkie Pie jumped up and down with excitement.

"Why didn't he just poof in here like he always does?" Rainbow asked.

"Probably because whatever he has to show us can't teleport with him." Twilight confirmed. "Come in Discord."

The door to the throne room opened and Discord walked in, a big grin on his face, and Sweetie Bot missing from his back. Not to worry, she was only just waiting outside the room for her cue to enter.

"You're in a happy mood today." Applejack noticed.

"That's because you guys won't believe what I found." Discord complained. "I was walking through Ponyville and I happened to stumble across a pile of scrap metal and wires."

"And, what?" Twilight asked.

"Well, I took the scraps home, and I created something."

"You created something without using magic?!" Fluttershy flew into the air with joy.

"Yes, I did." Discord nodded, smiling with pride.

"Congratulations Discord." Twilight smiled.

"Yeah, you should be proud." Applejack nodded, taking her hat off and putting it over her heart, as if her child had just done something exdordinary. "You never fully succeed in doing something if you don't do it with your bare hooves... or claws... or... you know what I mean."

"Thanks everypony." Discord smiled.

"What exactly did you make anyway?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Wait until you see." Discord beamed, but then remembered something. "But first, you must promise that you'll treat it like it's a real thing."

"What do you mean by that darling?" Rarity asked.

"You'll see, just promise me."

"I Pinkie Promise!" Pinkie announced. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

"Thanks Pinkie. ... The rest of you?"

"Cross ours hearts and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in our eyes." Everyone else Pinkie Promised.

"Thank you." And with that, Discord turned to the door. "Oh Sweetie Bot! You can come in now."

"Huh?" Everyone was confused until they saw what walked through the door.

"Hello," Sweetie Bot waved. "My name is, IMPUT NAME: Sweetie Bot."

"AAAHHH!" Rarity shrieked, running up to the robot and putting her hooves on her face. "Oh Sweetie Belle! What did you do to her?!"

"Wah?!" Sweetie Bot was confused. "Just because you are upset, doesn't mean you have to yell."

"Don't worry Sweetie Bot." Discord rolled his eyes. "Rarity's just confused. Rarity, that's not Sweetie Belle, that's my new friend Sweetie BOT."

"You mean..." Rarity backed away from Sweetie Bot. "This, is what you wanted to show us."

Discord nodded, picking up the small robot and holding her close.

The ponies were all shocked... Discord had created a robot pony!

"That. Is. AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash squeeled.

"Is that a good thing?" Sweetie Bot asked Discord.

"It is a very good thing if it's coming from Rainbow Dash." Discord nodded.

"Aw, she's so cute." Fluttershy admired the robot. "Can I hold her?"

"If it's alright with her." Discord looked down at Sweetie Bot.

Sweetie Bot stared at Fluttershy, then at Discord, unsure what to do. Discord smiled, and nodded. Sweetie Bot smiled and reached out towards Fluttershy, who happily took her into her arms.

"Aw, so adorable." Fluttershy snuggled the robot close.

"I'm not a baby you know." Sweetie Bot crossed her forehooves.

"I know, you're just so cute."

"I can't believe how much she looks like Sweetie Belle." Twilight stared in awe.

"The only difference is them lines in her eyes." Applejack nodded.

"Lines?" Sweetie Bot asked confused. "What do you mean lines?"

"Well, it's nothing serious darling, you just have lines in your eyes is all." Rarity chuckled nervously.

"But... Scanning... Scanning... But none of you have lines in YOUR eyes." Sweetie Bot blinked.

"That's because we're not..." Pinkie began, only to have her mouth covered by Discord.

"It's only because we're not as unique as you are Sweetie Bot." Discord quickly finished. "Besides, there's not one pony else in the world that looks like me."

"True or False... answer is TRUE!" Sweetie Bot nodded. "I haven't scanned anypony who looks like you."

"Well, why don't we go around introducing ourselves." Twilight decided. "I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle. Former student of Princess Celestia and new ruler of Ponyville."

"I'm Spike." Spike introduced himself. "I'm Twilight's number 1 assistant."

"I'm Applejack." Applejack dipped her hat. "Most of the ponyfolk call me AJ. I work down at the apple orchard called Sweet Apple Acres with my family, Granny Smith, my older brother Big Macintosh, and my little sister Applebloom."

"I'm Rarity." Rarity held up her hoof daintly in the air. "I work as a seamstress down at the Carrosel Boutique, living with my sister... your TWIN, Sweetie Belle. You ever need a dress darling, just come to my place."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sweetie Bot nodded.

"I'm Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie jumped up and down. "Would you mind if I threw you a Welcome To Ponyville party?!"

"Party?" Sweetie Bot smiled. "THE MAXIMUM OF FUN SOUNDS 100%!"

"GREAT!" Pinkie jumped for joy.

"I'm Fluttershy," Fluttershy shyly introduced herself. "I was Discord's first and ever friend before the others finally accepted him. Surely he's told you about his past."

"Scanning, Brain Chip... ERROR... ERROR..." Sweetie Bot cried. "Discord's BackStory has not yet been installed."

"Why didn't you tell her what happened?" Spike asked.

"I didn't want to scare her." Discord explained, taking his robot friend back from Fluttershy. "She has emmotions too."

The ponies were confused to how this could be. Discord rolled his eyes and whispered as quietly as he could so Sweetie Bot couldn't hear him, but the others could.

"I programed her to be like a real pony." He explained. "She has emmotions, she can sleep, and she can eat too."

"Wow." They all said.

"Well, I'm Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Dash finally flew up to the robot. "I'm the fastess flier in Equestria, and a new Wonderbolt rookie."

"What are the Wonderbolts?" Sweetie Bot asked.

"*GASP* You didn't tell her about the Wonderbolts?!" Rainbow looked at Discord.

"Must've slipped my mind." Discord rubbed the back of his head, blushing.

"No matter." Twilight smiled. "I'm sure Sweetie Bot will get to see the Wonderbolts, at the Grand Galloping Gala tomorrow."

"Oh my! Is that tomorrow?!" Discord almost dropped Sweetie Bot. "I totally forgot! But... what do you mean Sweetie Bot will get to see the Wonderbolts at the Gala. You can only get in by ticket."

"Princess Celestia sent me some extra tickets." Twilight explained. "She said that I should invite more than just my friends. So I gave the extra tickets to AppleBloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Cheerilee, and Big Macintosh... I still have one left... just for Sweetie Bot."

Twilight levitated the extra ticket to Discord, who took it and smiled.

"Isn't that great Sweetie Bot?" He asked the robot. "You get to go to the Gala tomorrow."

"SET PHASORS TO CHEER, HOORAY!" Sweetie Bot robotically cheered, making everyone else laugh.


	3. Sweetie Bot And New Friends

Chapter 3: Sweetie Bot And New Friends

"Do you think Sweetie Bot is really going to come?" Spike asked the next day.

The Mane Six along with Spike were in a chariot, riding their way to the Grand Galloping Gala. Behind them, was another chariot, pulling Cheerilee and Big Mac. Behind them, were the Cutie Mark

Crusaders, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo.

"She has to come." Rarity gasped. "I spent so much work into making her dress that it'd be a shame if she didn't come to the Gala to show it off."

"You made a dress for a robot?" Applejack raised an eyebrow.

"Why of course!" Rarity was surprised. "This is a special occasion after all. Sweetie Bot must look her very best."

"Don't tell me you put makeup on her too." Fluttershy covered her mouth with her forehooves.

"Oh please Fluttershy." Rarity rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't dream of damaging that sweet little robot face with makeup!"

"Good, 'cause that could probably short her facial circuits." Fluttershy smiled.

"But wait," Rainbow Dash suddenly cried out. "Didn't Discord say that Sweetie Bot has the ability to eat?"

"Yeah, he did say that." Pinkie nodded.

"So, what's the difference between makeup and food?" Rainbow shrugged.

"The difference is that food goes inside you, but makeup doesn't." Twilight explained. "Maybe Sweetie Bot's insides are protected, but her outsides are not."

"Heh, point taken." Rainbow nodded.

"I just wonder how everypony else are gonna take it when they see a robot at the Gala... made by Discord no less."

"Oh, not to worry Twilight." Rarity placed a hoof on Twilight's shoulder. "Sweetie Bot is such a sweet little robot. She really lives up to her name, just like my dear Sweetie Belle. Everything

will be alright."

"Let's just hope that nopony accidentally confirms to her that she really is just a robot." Fluttershy sighed.

"What will happen if she does?" Rainbow asked.

"Discord told me that if Sweetie Bot was to find out that she was just a robot, she'll be so upset that she'll go into a terrified rampage, destroying everything in her path!"

"Then we must make sure that nopony tells Sweetie Bot that she's a robot." Twilight put her hoof down.

"Mm-hmm." The others nodded in agreement.

Back up in the mountains, Discord and Sweetie Bot looked down at the Gala from their cave.

They both looked very flashy and nice for such an event.

Discord was wearing a white buttoned shirt with a black texedo shirt on top of it, black texedo pants, and a black top hat. He also carried a fancy cane.

Sweetie Bot looked lovely as well. She was wearing the dress Rarity had made for her. It was like the dress that Sweetie Belle had worn at her play, but it was less frilly, making sure that none

of the frills would get caught in her circuits. She also wore sparkly glass slippers, and she had a small blue bow (somehow) attatched to her metalic hair.

"You look beautiful Sweetie Bot." Discord complimented.

"Thank you Discord." Sweetie Bot smiled, but dropped her robotic ears. "But it doesn't make me very confident about this Gala."

"What's got you so worried, my dear Sweetie Bot?" Discord knelt down to the robotic filly.

"Well... it's just that... I don't really know anypony except for you and your friends." Sweetie Bot explained. "I'm a bit nervous of meeting new ponies in a big crowd."

"Ah yes..." Discord smiled. "You're just like Fluttershy, she's always shy about crowds too. But, if you don't explore in the crowds, how are you supposed to make any friends?"

"But, you are my friend, you took me in." Sweetie Bot looked up at the draconequus. "And your friends are my friends too."

"But Sweetie Bot," Discord placed his eagle claw around her. "You need to make friends who are your own age. If you don't, you'll be all alone again once you start school."

"School?" Sweetie Bot tilted her head.

"Yes," Discord nodded. "You'll have to go to school, otherwise we could get in trouble with the traunt officer for you not being in school."

"I wouldn't want that." Sweetie Bot shook her head.

Sweetie Bot sighed and stepped out of the cave.

"I'm ready to go to the Gala." She said confidently.

"That's my girl." Discord smiled, following the little robot after.

As Discord and Sweetie Bot made their way down the mountain to the Gala, the guests in the chariots had finally arrived.

The Mane Six and Spike stepped out of their chariot first. They were all wearing the same thing they wore at the last Grand Galloping Gala and they all looked stunning.

Cheerilee and Big Mac were next to step out of their chariot.

Ms. Cheerilee was wearing a dress that was a little darker that her coat. She was wearing matching slippers and she had a rose in her hair. Big Mac stood next to her, wearing a similar outfit to

Discord's, minus the cane and pants.

"I'm glad it was you who asked me to the Gala." Ms. Cheerilee batted her eyes at Big Mac.

"Eeyup." Big Mac nodded.

"Oh, you two look so dazzling." Rarity gasped.

"Thank you Rarity." Cheerilee smiled. "And thank you Princess Twilight for the tickets."

"It was my pleasure Ms. Cheerilee." Twilight nodded.

Next, the Cutie Mark Crusaders stepped out of their chariot, and they were beautiful.

Applebloom wore a glittering red dress and had shiny red slippers on her hooves. Sweetie Belle wore a blue dress with translucent trimming and had glass slippers. Scootaloo wore a dress with a

magnificent blend of orange and purple... her favorite colors, and she wore purple slippers. STUNNING!

"Well, don't you three look sharper than an eagle's claw." Applejack smiled at the girls.

"Thanks big sis'." Applebloom beamed.

"Speaking of eagle's claw," Fluttershy noticed. "Where's Discord with Sweetie Bot?"

"Yeah, they should've been here by now." Rainbow Dash nodded.

"I beg your pardon," Cheerilee said confused. "But who's Sweetie Bot?"

"She's Sweetie Belle's new twin." Pinkie Pie explained. "Discord created her!"

"Discord made me a twin sister?!" Sweetie Belle asked, shocked.

"No dear," Rarity giggled. "Sweetie Bot's not your sister. She's actually a robot pony that looks exactly like you."

"A robot?!" Scootaloo flew five inches off the ground. "That looks like Sweetie Belle?"

"Discord created her without using magic." Applejack nodded. "Said that he found a pile of robot scraps in the middle of the road and decided to create Sweetie Bot."

"Well, isn't that exciting?" Ms. Cheerilee turned to Big Mac.

"Eeyup."

"Surely, he's going to have Sweetie Bot inroled in school, right? I wouldn't want him to get in trouble with the traunt officer."

"Discord treats Sweetie Bot like she's a real pony." Twilight nodded. "All of Equestria must do the same."

"If we don't, the poor child will be so terrified that she'll go in a rampage! Destroying everything!" Fluttershy explained.

"I guess that means we need to be carefull with what we say around her." Applebloom nodded.

"OOH! I think I see them!" Pinkie Pie bounced.

"Sorry we're late everypony." Discord appoligized as he and Sweetie Bot landed back on the ground. "Had a little trouble with Sweetie Bot's confidence."

"Oh sure, why don't you tell the whole world." Sweetie Bot frowned.

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with being nervous." Fluttershy told the robot. "I'm nervous all the time."

"Look, the CMC are here." Discord smiled, noticing the three fillies. "This is your chance to make new friends."

Sweetie Bot looked over to the Cutie Mark Crusaders, scanning all three of them. They were smiling at her with confidence.

Sweetie Bot suddenly felt shy. She was nervous to go over to the girls and start a conversation with them. Discord noticed this and pushed her forward. Sweetie Bot's eyes were wide, she rubbed her

left foreleg shyly before speaking.

"Hello, my name is IMPUT NAME: Sweetie Bot."

"Hey Sweetie Bot." Applebloom smiled. "It's nice to meet ya'. I'm Applebloom, and these are my friends Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo."

"I'm the one who's your twin." Sweetie Belle explained. "It is really nice to meet you Sweetie Bot. And you look really nice for the Gala."

"I bet Rarity made you that outfit, didn't she?" Scootaloo wondered knowingly.

"Yes, she did." Sweetie Bot nodded. "Do you really like it?"

"It's perfect on you Sweetie Bot!" Sweetie Belle squeeled.

"Hey Sweetie Bot," Applebloom suddenly said. "Would you be willing to join our club?"

"Club?" Sweetie Bot tilted her head.

"Yeah, it's called The Cutie Mark Crusaders." Scootaloo nodded.

"Where we go along, preforming different acts of talents to get our Cutie Marks." Sweetie Belle finished.

Sweetie Bot looked at her bare flank and smiled. She turned back to the CMC and nodded.

"THE CHANCES OF SUCCESS ARE 100%" Sweetie Bot cheered.

"Sweetie Bot..." Sweetie Bot turned around at Discord's voice. "I'd like you to meet Ms. Cheerilee, she'll be your teacher when you start school tomorrow."

"It is very nice to meet you Sweetie Bot." Cheerilee bent down to the little robot. "I look forward to having you in my class."

"That means you'll be going to school with us!" Sweetie Belle bounced.

"SET PHASORS TO CHEER, HOORAY!" Sweetie Bot cried.

"YAY!" The CMC cheered after.

"Princess Twilight..." Twilight turned at the voice of Princess Celestia.

"Princess Celestia..." They all bowed, including Discord and Sweetie Bot.

Celestia bent down to Twilight and whispered in her ear.

"It is safe to come in now." She whispered. "The last guest has finally arrived and I have warned the other ponies about Sweetie Bot."

Twilight smiled at Princess Celestia's heads up to the other ponies. Before anyone of them entered the Gala, Celestia was to make sure that everypony knew about the little robot so that nobody

would make a mistake.

"Thank you Princess Celestia." Twilight smiled.

"Thank you for telling me." Celestia stood. "You all may now enter the Gala, I have told the others about Sweetie Bot so that nopony would get confused."

"You told everypony about me?" Sweetie Bot asked the white Alicorn.

"Well of course." Princess Celestia giggled. "We wouldn't want anypony getting you confused with Sweetie Belle."

"Thank you."

And with that everybody entered the Gala. When they went in, let's just say that Sweetie Bot was not ready for what came next.

"Look! That must be Sweetie Bot!"

"Oh my, isn't she lovely?"

"What a friend Discord's got."

"Aww! She's so adorable!"

"It's great to have you here Sweetie Bot."

"Welcome to Canterlot Sweetie Bot."

"You are very lucky Sweetie Bot."

Ponies... ponies everywhere. Smothering Sweetie Bot with praise and nice comments. It had a good feeling, but the little robot thought that it was a little too much.

"I appreciate all of your nice feedback." Sweetie Bot said nervously. "But, could you please give me some room, I am getting uncomfortable."

"Of course Sweetie Bot."

"We're terribly sorry Sweetie Bot."

"Please, enjoy your night at the Gala Sweetie Bot."

With that, the ponies scattered out of Sweetie Bot's way.

"What was that all about?" She asked her friends.

"It's nothing, that's just their way of greeting new friends." Discord explained. "Don't let it get to your pretty little head."

"Come on Sweetie Bot!" Applebloom galloped in front of the robot pony. "Let's head to the dance floor."

"In time Applebloom." Princess Celestia interrupted. "First, I believe my sisters would like to meet Sweetie Bot."

"Your sisters?" Sweetie Bot gasped. "You mean Princess Luna and Princess Cadence?"

"Yes, and Prince Shining Armor is here too, as well as Prince Blueblood." Celestia nodded.

"UGH! Do not mention his name around me." Rarity growled. "Whatever you do Sweetie Bot, do NOT, I repeat, do NOT fall for that uncaring scoundrel."

"I won't." Sweetie Bot promised.

"This way now, Sweetie Bot." Celestia then led the robot, with Twilight and Discord close behind while the others stay on the dance floor.

Sweetie Bot took this opportunity to look around the ballroom. It was MAGNIFICENT!

Blue and pink streamers hung from the rafters and twisted in with each other. Confetti was all over the floor, getting in her dress, but Sweetie Bot didn't care. A crystal chandelier hung gracefully from the ceiling, reflecting everyone in the room. The food wasn't as fancy as it was last year, and instead of Octavia and her band playing, it was Vynal Scratch (or DJ Pon3) playing her music (her wubs).

The group finally came up to the thrones in the room and Celestia and Twilight took a seat, but not before greeting the other royals. Sweetie Bot and Discord bowed to the princesses and princes, they smiled at them.

"Welcome, Discord and Sweetie Bot." Princess Luna greeted. "But mostly, welcome Sweetie Bot. It is wonderful to have you in our castle. I am Princess Luna, princess of the night. I raise the moon as my sister Princess Celestia raises the sun."

"I am Princess Cadence." Cadence introduced herself. "I am the ruler of the Crystal Empire, bride of Prince Shinging Armor and Princess Twilight's sister-in-law."

"I am Prince Shining Armor." Shining Armor then went next. "Also ruler of the Crystal Empire, groom of Princess Cadence, and Princess Twilight's brother."

"Hmm, and I am Prince Blueblood." Prince Blueblood finally introduced himself. "I am Princess Celestia's nephew, an honor to have you here tonight, young Sweetie Bot."

'This prince seems really nice.' Sweetie Bot thought. 'I wonder why Rarity hates him so much.'

"Are you enjoying the Gala so far?" Twilight asked.

"Well, it was off to a shaky start with all those ponies smothering me, but so far, yes. I am." Sweetie Bot said truthfully.

"We're glad, now, go enjoy yourself, I believe Applebloom has asked you to dance with them?" Celestia raised an eyebrow.

"Right!" Sweetie Bot nodded and ran off to find the CMC.

"And Discord," Cadence turned to the draconequus. "You must ask Fluttershy to dance."

Discord's eyes popped and he tensed up, blushing madly.

"Of course." He rolled his eyes. "Of course the princess of love would find out."

"Ooh, what's this all about?" Twilight asked teasingly.

"Nothing!" Discord shook his arms. "It's just a school-pony crush."

Discord suddenly placed his hand over his mouth. He couldn't believe he had just said that outloud to Twilight.

"A school-pony crush on Fluttershy?" Twilight clapped her forehooves playfully. "You certainly MUST ask her to dance."

"So, you're not mad?" Discord was shocked. "Shocked, disgusted at all?"

"Of course not." Twilight laughed. "To be completely honest, I knew this day would come... and I've kinda been shipping you two in my mind."

"Fluttercord huh?" Discord stroked his beard. "Not bad! *Sigh* Alright, I'll ask her to dance."


	4. Sweetie Bot And The Grand Galloping Gala

Chapter 4: Sweetie Bot's Grand Galloping Gala

Sweetie Bot was on the dance floor with the CMC, having a great time at her first ever Gala. She couldn't believe that such an event at the castle would be so much fun!

"How you enjoying yourself, Sweetie Bot?" Applebloom asked the robot filly.

"THE MAXIMUM FUN LEVELS ARE 100%!" Sweetie Bot answered back, looking around the room. "Has anypony seen Discord?"

"I think I saw him going up to Vynal Scratch." Sweetie Belle answered.

"Probably to suggest a song." Scootaloo added, boy was she right.

Discord went up to Vynal Scratch, a bit in his paw. He was going to suggest a love song for Vynal to play so that he could get his chance to dance with Fluttershy.

"Oh hey Discord." Vynal turned to the draconequus. "What's up?"

"DJ," Discord started nervously. "I'd like to suggest a song."

"Sure, what song?"

Discord bent down to whisper in the music unicorn's ear. When Vynal heard the suggestion, her vynal shades nearly fell off her face.

"THAT song?" Vynal was shocked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Discord nodded. "Could you play it, but, not say it was from me?"

"You know that the song is a karoake, right?"

"Oh, it is?"

"You'll have to sing it."

"Oh come on!" Discord facepawed. "I can't sing."

"What do you mean you can't sing?" Vynal said unbelievebly. "I heard you singing that song to Princess Twilight and Princess Cadence that one time when you turned blue. What was it? Glass Of Water?"

"Oh please, that was ONE time!" Discord dropped his ears. "Besides, it wasn't that all good anyway. Worst performance ever in my opinion."

"Well, in MY opinion, you were great."

"But I still don't want to sing!"

"Well, SOMEPONY'S got to sing, or else I can't play it."

"UGH!" Discord groaned.

Discord looked around the room, trying to find somepony who would be willing to sing for him. His eyes suddenly fell on Sweetie Bot.

"Well, what about Sweetie Bot?"

At the mention of the robot's name, Sweetie Bot stopped dancing and looked towards Discord.

"Huh?" She was confused.

"Really?" Vynal wasn't sure. "You want Sweetie Bot to sing it?"

"Yes, if she can." Discord nodded.

"Excuse me Discord," Sweetie Bot interrupted. "But, sing what?"

"Sweetie Bot," Discord looked down at his creation. "I suggested a song, but it seems that there's a little problem."

"The song is a karoake only." Vynal explained. "In order for me to play it, somepony's gotta sing it."

"I'd love to sing!" Sweetie Bot said excitedly. "INITIATING EXCITED SEQUENCE!"

"Well, then I guess it's settled." Vynal nodded. "You'll get your song, Discord."

"Oh thank Celestia!" Discord sighed. "Please Sweetie Bot, I'm depending on you."

"What is it? Some kind of love song?" Sweetie Bot laughed.

Sweetie Bot took a look at Discord. When she saw the embarrassed look on her friend's face, she immediatley stopped laughing.

"Oh..."

"Please Sweetie Bot." Discord begged.

"Don't worry. I won't mess this up." Sweetie Bot promised.

"Thanks, you're the best."

And with that, Discord floated away to the dance floor. Sweetie Bot turned to Vynal Scratch, who was already getting the song ready.

"You ready Sweetie Bot?" She asked the robot.

"I'm ready."

"Alright, this next song is a karoake suggested by Sweetie Bot, who is going to be singing it."

"Wait, did I hear that right?" Applejack's ear twitched.

"Sweetie Bot... singing?" Rainbow Dash was shocked.

Suddenly, the music began to play and Sweetie Bot started singing.

*Said all I want from you is to see you tomorrow.*

*And every tomorrow, maybe you'll let me borrow your heart.*

*And is it too much to ask for every Sunday.*

*And while we're at it, throw in every other day to start.*

*I know ponies make promises all the time.*

*Then they turn right around and break them.*

*When somepony cuts your heart open with a knife, and you're bleeding.*

*But I could be that pony to heal it over time.*

*And I won't stop until you believe it.*

*Cause baby you're worth it.*

*Sooooooooo*

*Don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me.*

*Cause you might look around and find your dreams come true, with me.*

*Spend all your time and your money, just to find out that my love was free.*

*So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love*

*With me*

*Me*

*It's not a bad thing to fall in love*

*With me*

*Me*

"Wow! She's good for a robot." Pinkie Pie bounced.

Suddenly, Discord came walking by and placed his paw on Fluttershy's hoof.

"Huh, Discord?" Fluttershy stared up at the draconequus.

"Fluttershy," Discord blushed. "May I have this dance?"

Fluttershy blushed and nodded, getting up from the table and following him to the dance floor.

*Now how about I be the last voice you hear tonight.*

*And every other night for the rest of the nights that there are.*

*Every moring I just wanna see you staring back at me.*

*Cause I know that's a good place to start.*

*I know ponies make promises all the time.*

*Then they turn right around and break them.*

*When somepony cuts your heart open with a knife, and you're bleeding.*

*Don't you know I could be that pony to heal it over time.*

*And I won't stop until you believe it.*

*Cause baby you're worth it.*

*Sooooooooo*

*Don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me.*

*Cause you might look around and find your dreams come true, with me.*

*Spend all your time and your money, just to find out that my love was free.*

*So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love*

*With me*

*Me*

*It's not a bad thing to fall in love*

*With me*

*Me*

*Not such a bad thing to fall in love.*

*No I won't fill your mind.*

*With broken promises and wasted time.*

*And if you fall, you'll always land right in these hoofs.*

*And if you fall, you'll always land right in these hoofs.*

*These hoofs of mine.*

As Sweetie Bot sang and Discord danced with Fluttershy, Discord suddenly started to join in, singing only to Fluttershy.

*Don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me.*

*Cause you might look around and find your dreams come true, with me.*

*Spend all your time and your money, just to find out that my love was free.*

*So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love*

*With me*

*Me*

*It's not a bad thing to fall in love*

*With me*

*Me*

*Not such a bad thing to fall in love with me.*

As Sweetie Bot finished the last verse of the song, Discord thought that this would be a great moment to make his move. He closed his eyes and leaned forward to the butterscotch pegasus. Fluttershy did not try to fight back. Instead, she too closed her eyes and leaned forward.

Sweetie Bot and the others watched in shock as the two kissed each other.

'So that's why Discord suggested this song.' Sweetie Bot thought.

"Let's give it up for Sweetie Bot!" Vynal Scratch screamed into the microphone.

Everybody turned their attention away from the kissing couple and pounded their hooves on the floor for the robot filly.

"INITIATING BLUSH SEQUENCE!" Sweetie Bot blushed.

"That was great Sweetie Bot!" Applebloom cried.

"Yeah, you really rocked it out there." Scootaloo agreed.

"Surely your talent is singing!" Sweetie Belle squeeled.

Sweetie Bot gasped and looked at her flank, expecting a Cutie Mark. Her ears dropped at the blank flank.

"Perhaps not." She said sadly.

"Don't worry, you'll get your Cutie Mark." Applebloom encouraged. "We all will! Together!"

"YEAH!" The girls cried together.

"Sweetie Bot!" Sweetie Bot turned her head to Discord. "Sweetie Bot, you did wonderfully up there."

"I didn't want to let you down." Sweetie Bot blushed.

"You didn't." Discord smiled. "Thank you."

The two embraced each other in a friendly hug. But, what they didn't know, was that somebody was watching them, her swirled eyes shooting daggers at the robot filly.

A/N: OOOHHH! Discord keeping a life secret from Sweetie Bot? Somepony watching them at the Gala? DOUBLE FORESHADOWING!

Song is "Not A Bad Thing" by Justin Timberlake.


	5. Sweetie Bot's First Day Of School

Chapter 5: Sweetie Bot's First Day Of School

The next day, Discord and Fluttershy waited out in the schoolyard with Sweetie Bot. It was her first day of school and the two grown ups were giving her a confidence boost.

"Look Sweetie Bot," Fluttershy said softly to her. "You have nothing to worry about. The Cutie Mark Crusaders will be in there with you all the way."

"That's right." Discord nodded. "And if there's ever a problem, remember you can always tell Ms. Cheerilee."

"Thank you." Sweetie Bot smiled. "My confidence has reached it's maximum level. I shall attend math, reading, and other shinanigans of learning."

"That's my girl!" Discord patted her head. "Now go get 'em, tiger."

Sweetie Bot smiled and bounced off towards the schoolhouse, looking for the CMC. Fluttershy and Discord watched her go, leaning against each other. Ever since the Gala, the pegasus and draconequus

had been closer than ever, and their friends were happy for them.

"So Fluttershy." Discord turned to his special somepony. "Wanna come over to my place for some tea?"

"I would like that." Fluttershy batted her eyelashes.

Sweetie Bot walked around the schoolyard, trying to find her friends. She was looking all around, not looking where she was going and she bumped into another filly.

"Oh," Sweetie Bot cried. "I am sorry. INITIATING SORRY SEQUENCE!"

The filly turned around and Sweetie Bot began scanning her. The filly was light pink with wavy greyish-purplish hair and blue eyes. She wore a tiara on her head and her Cutie Mark was a tiara too.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The filly growled. "Hey, who are you?"

"What is it, Diamond Tiara?" Another filly came over.

Sweetie Bot turned to her and started scanning. This filly was dark grey with light grey hair and light purple eyes. Her mane was braided and tied with a pinkish-purplish hairtie and she wore blue

glasses and a blue pearl necklace. Her Cutie Mark was a fancy silver spoon.

"Oh Celestia!" The filly gasped. "Who is this?"

"I don't know Silver Spoon." Diamond Tiara confessed.

"She looks like a bad clone of Sweetie Belle." Silver Spoon gagged.

"WAH!" Sweetie Bot gasped. "No, no. My name is IMPUT NAME: Sweetie Bot."

"Ew!" Diamond Tiara cringed. "Don't talk to us freak, you sound like a defected robot!"

"HEY!" The three fillies turned their heads to see the Cutie Mark Crusaders running towards them.

They got in between Sweetie Bot and the bullies and growled at them.

"Don't you talk to our friend that way!" Scootaloo hissed.

"Yeah, what's she ever done to you?!" Sweetie Belle added.

"She may sound like a robot, but it don't mean she is one!" Applebloom growled.

"Ugh! Whatever losers." Diamond Tiara rolled her eyes. "Come on Silver Spoon, let's get out of here."

"Agreed." Silver Spoon nodded as the two entered the school building.

"What was that all about?" Sweetie Bot asked.

"Hmph!" Sweetie Belle huffed. "Don't pay any attention to THEM Sweetie Bot."

"Yeah, they're just a bunch of bullies who pick on us every day." Scootaloo explained.

"Have you thought about telling an adult?" Sweetie Bot asked.

"We try to, but we're just so afraid that they'll make up an excuse and call us liers." Applebloom admitted.

"Not on my watch." Sweetie Bot frowned, her eyes turning red.

"Sweetie Bot?" The girls watched their robot friend stomp into the school building.

"Sweetie Bot!" Ms. Cheerilee cried in delight. "Oh, it's so wonderful to have you in my class."

"Ms. Cheerilee, can I talk to you outside please." Sweetie Bot asked.

"Why, of course you can." Cheerilee followed Sweetie Bot outside.

"What's Ms. Cheerilee doing out here?" Applebloom cried.

"Girls, it's time we stand up for what we think is right." Sweetie Bot put her hoof down. "Ms. Cheerilee, we've been bullied."

"*GASP* Not in my school!" Cheerilee frowned. "Who are these bullies?"

"Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon!" Sweetie Bot frowned, her eyes still red.

"Is this true?" Cheerilee asked the CMC.

"Well, yes." Applebloom rubbed her foreleg. "You see, the bullyin' been goin' on for quite awhile."

"They keep making fun of our blank flanks." Sweetie Belle cried.

"And they had the nerve to point out my inability to fly." Scootaloo growled.

"And they said that I was a bad clone of Sweetie Belle and that I sound like a defected robot!" Sweetie Bot added.

Ms. Cheerilee gasped. She couldn't believe that Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon would do such things. It was one thing to make fun of blank flanks. But to make fun of flight inabilities and almost

revealing a nasty secret to Sweetie Bot was going to far!

"Well, I'll just see to this!" She growled. "Not to worry girls, I promise that their parents will hear about this and you won't have to worry about being bullied anymore. MS. TIARA, MS. SPOON!

You're in deep trouble young ladies!"

With that, Ms. Cheerilee went back inside to give the two fillies a good lecture.

"ALRIGHT!" The four friends highhoofed each other.

"That was brilliant!" Scootaloo cried.

"It felt so good to stand up to them." Sweetie Belle squealed.

"However did you find the courage to talk to Ms. Cheerilee?" Applebloom asked.

"Discord told me that if there was ever a problem I should talk to Ms. Cheerilee or any other adult." Sweetie Bot explained.

"Well, it worked." Scootaloo praised.

"Yeah, it worked alright!" The four fillies turned their heads to see a steamed Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. "It worked so well that we're getting detention after school!"

"Hey, you brought this upon yourselves!" Sweetie Bot stood up to them. "Being a bully is wrong! It could lead to very bad punishments!"

"Oh butte out you defected freak!" Diamond Tiara pushed the robot. "Nopony asked you!"

When Diamond Tiara pushed Sweetie Bot, the worst happened.

Unfortunatley, there was a puddle right behind the girls. When the snobby rich filly pushed the newly created robot, Sweetie Bot fell into the puddle.

Electric shocks went flying through the air as Sweetie Bot spazzed. Twilight was right! Sweetie Bot was not protected on the outside!

"ERROR! ERROR!" Sweetie Bot cried. "MALFUNCTION, MALFUCNTION! SYSTEM, FAILURE!"

"Oh my Celestia!" Ms. Cheerilee cried as she ran outside from the noise. "What did you girls do to Sweetie Bot?!"

"Diamond Tiara pushed her into the puddle!" Applebloom cried.

"On purpose!" Scootaloo added.

"And I'll bet that Silver Spoon was behind it too!" Sweetie Belle shot daggers.

"Well! That does it!" Ms. Cheerilee turned to the two fillies in an angry manner. "Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon."

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looked up to the teacher, shaking with fear. They had never seen their teacher so angry before it even shocked the CMC.

"It is one thing to bully others, but it's another physically harm others. I'm sorry to say, that you are BOTH EXPELLED!"

"WHAT?!" The two rich fillies cried in shock.

"You heard me, I will be calling your parents immediately!"

Ms. Cheerilee sighed and turned to the victims. Sweetie Bot had finally shut down and was just laying in the puddle, with the CMC trying to get her out.

"I'm afraid to say that I do not have Discord's number, nor do I know where he lives." Ms. Cheerilee stepped up to the girls.

"Don't worry Ms. Cheerilee." Scootaloo told her.

"Yeah, we know where Discord lives. He had to watch over us one time before." Applebloom admitted.

"We can take Sweetie Bot home and then we'll come right back." Sweetie Belle promised.

"Well, if you're sure." Cheerilee said hesitantly.

"We promise, we'll be right back!" Scootaloo also promised.

"Well, alright. But please do hurry!" Cheerilee confirmed.

"We will!" The girls cried as they hurried the unactive robot back to Discord's cave.


	6. Screwball's Return

Chapter 6: Screwball's Return

"Oh my Celestia!" Discord cried when he saw the damaged Sweetie Bot. "What happened?!"

"It was Diamond Tiara!" Applebloom cried.

"She pushed Sweetie Bot into a puddle!" Sweetie Belle added.

"All because she told Ms. Cheerilee about the bullyin' she and her sidekick, Silver Spoon, been doin'." Scootaloo huffed.

"Oh my goodness!" Fluttershy gasped. "I knew that they were bad fillies, but I would never suspect them to physically harm somepony."

"You can fix her, can't you Discord?" Applebloom begged.

"Of course I can fix her." Discord said as he picked up his robot. "I created her, but I'll need absolute silence to concentrate."

With that said, he turned to Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy dear, I'm terribly sorry that we're going to have to cut our tea party short." He regreted.

"Don't worry Discord," Fluttershy smiled. "Sweetie Bot is much more important that a tea party. You just worry about fixing her, I'll take the girls back to school."

"Good luck Discord." The CMC called as the four of them left the draconequus to work.

"I can't believe somepony would do this to my dear Sweetie Bot." Discord sighed as he placed the robot on the table.

Discord brought out his toolbox and set to work on Sweetie Bot. As Discord worked, the pony from the Gala watched him, her swirled purple eyes glowing with mischief.

"Water huh." She said menacingly. "So that's her weakness."

Discord finished repairing Sweetie Bot and put his tools away. He touched her horn and reactivated her.

"Rebooting... rebooting... rebooting complete."

Sweetie Bot blinked her eyes open and she looked around.

"What happened?" She asked, placing a hoof on her head.

"Don't worry Sweetie Bot," Discord patted her head. "You're alright now."

"What happened? Why am I here? Shouldn't I be in school?"

"Don't worry about that Sweetie Bot. You just got hurt is all."

"Hurt?"

"Yes, a bully named Diamond Tiara and her friend Silver Spoon pushed you in a puddle. You had an allergic reaction and you passed out." Discord explained.

"Allergic reaction?" Sweetie Bot cried. "I could've been killed!"

"Yes, you could've." Discord nodded.

"Why did they do that?" Sweetie Bot asked.

"They're bullies dear. It's what they do. But don't worry, Ms. Cheerilee took care of them."

"What will happen to them?"

"Ms. Cheerilee expelled them from school. Their parents will most likely be disappointed."

"Are there going to be others like them."

"Perhaps, but if you tell adults what's going on, you won't have to worry about them."

"But, there will always be more of them?"

"Perhaps... it's just like there always seems to be more villains after one has been defeated... I guess that means that there's gonna be another villain soon now that Tirek has been defeated."

"Will bullies pick on me?" Sweetie Bot asked.

"Maybe."

"Why?"

"They must think of you as a weak victim who can't fight back."

"They think I'm weak!" Sweetie Bot's eye glowed red. "They are part of this world... the world hates me. Very well. I have so much strength inside of me that they don't even KNOW what I could do. If the world isn't going to love me I'll teach it to FEAR ME INSTEAD!"

Sweetie Bot suddenly started shaking and out of NOWHERE she transformed into a deadly weapon. A red light shone between Discord's face, frightening him.

"Whoa, whoa! Easy Sweetie Bot!" He cried. "The world doesn't hate you. After all, I love you."

"You took me in." Sweetie Bot pointed out, her weapons still active.

"Yes, but Sweetie Bot." Discord sighed. "The truth is... I love you like a daughter."

"Daughter?" Sweetie Bot turned back to normal.

"Yes Sweetie Bot. You're like a daughter to me." Discord hugged his robot. "I'll do everything to protect you."

The pony watching them growled at their embrace. She turned around and stomped away. She stomped all the way to the Ponyville Park and sat on the bench in front of the pond, scowling.

"He loves her like a daughter huh!" She sneered. "That's supposed to be MY part!"

The pony was a light violet Earth Pony filly with poofy violet and white hair, a baseball and a screw for a Cutie Mark, wearing an orange and green propellor beenie cap, and had purple swirls for her eyes instead of an iris and pupils. This, was the filly Discord had heard the rumors about... Screwball.

Screwball sighed, tears welling up in her eyes.

"How could he forget about me?" She cried. "How could he do this to me?"

She looked up and started singing.

*So there you are my dad.*

*You're free and jumping up ahead.*

*I was so happy.*

*Until you replaced me.*

*You got that robot filly.*

*Which made you forget about me.*

*Even though you, are my Daddy Discord.*

*And I, am a piece of you.*

"Oh daddy," Screwball cried into her hooves. "How could you?"

*I see you oh so happy.*

*You don't even think about me.*

*It only breaks my heart.*

*To know that the robot's got my part.*

*I must get you back.*

*Even if I have to put the robot in a sack.*

*Cause you, are my Daddy Discord.*

*And I, am a piece of you.*

Screwball looks in the water and sees her reflection. Standing next to it, she imagines Discord's reflection.

*Don't you remember that one time.*

*You took me to the baseball game.*

*I got my Cutie Mark.*

*And things were never quite the same.*

*My wild pitches flew.*

*Driving the ponies all insane.*

*Cause you, are my Daddy Discord.*

*And I am a piece of you.*

Screwball squinted her eyes as the image of Discord went away. She pictured her father and Sweetie Bot together back in his cave, hugging each other and Discord calling the robot his daughter.

Screwball shut her eyes tight and growled. That was the last straw.

*I am a spawn of you.*

*You wouldn't believe it, but it's true.*

*I stuck by your frozen side.*

*No matter how the tragic life.*

*Your chaotic thoughts.*

*Is what brought me to life.*

*Your, daughter Screwball!*

*It's time.*

*The robot must DIE!*

Screwball cackled loudly, lightning flashing and thunder roaring around her. She looked into the pond and imagined Sweetie Bot staring back up at her with fear. Screwball grinned evilly at the reflection.

"I'm coming for you, Sweetie Bot."

A/N I want to say congratulations to Delusional Potato. In one of their reviews, they said that the pony watching them at the Gala was possibly Screwball. They thought that they were probably way off, but no! You were RIGHT on top it! Congratulations!

The song of course is my own parody of Daddy Discord (don't hate me!).


	7. The Truth

Chapter 7: The Truth

Back in the cave, Discord and Sweetie Bot still embraced each other, although, for some reason, Sweetie Bot did not feel as affectionate as she usually would. She shrugged it off as being an

effect of still recovering from being passed out.

"I think I will be okay now." She said to the draconequus. "I would like to go back to school now."

"Yes, of course." Discord nodded as they let go of each other.

"You're not going anywhere!" They heard a voice.

They turned their heads and saw Screwball standing at the entrance. Sweetie Bot was confused, but Discord was speechless. He rubbed his eyes and did a double take, was this the filly he kept

hearing the rumors about?

"You're... you're that filly I kept hearing about." He gasped, confusing Sweetie Bot even more.

"That's right, daddy." Screwball sneared. "My name is Screwball, you created me."

"But, how? Where did you even go?"

"I've been around. Around enough to see that you've replaced me!"

"Discord, what does she mean?"

"I'm your daughter, daddy!" Screwball cried. "How could you do this to me?"

"As much as I hate to say it... Screwball is it? But you brought this upon yourselft." Discord huffed. "You disappeared before I even met you."

"DAD!" Screwball shouted. "I am a spawn of you. You wouldn't believe it, but it's true. I stuck by your frozen side. No matter how the tragic life. Your chaotic thoughts. Is what brought me to

life. Your, daughter Screwball!"

"But I've never seen you before!" Discord was getting frustrated. "How can you be my daughter?"

"Do these eyes not say enough!" Screwball refered to her swirled eyes.

"She's got a point." Sweetie Bot agreed.

"I can't believe you know your own daughter right in front of your face! And you go and replace me with a ROBOT!"

This sentence got to Sweetie Bot. What did this filly mean, robot?

"What do you mean, robot?" She asked the daughter of chaos.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yourself." Screwball said to the robot. "It is quite obvious that you are a robot."

"Is this true Discord?" Sweetie Bot asked the draconequus.

"No, no Sweetie Bot." Discord waved his hands. "You're not a robot, she's talking crazy."

"Oh please, it's obvious!" Screwball sneared. "The name, the eyes, the weapons, the voice. And nopony is allergic to a puddle!"

Sweetie Bot stood there, her mouth agaped. It all made sense now. It was all coming together. Her eyes turned red and she turned to Discord.

"You LIED to me!" She shouted.

"Sweetie Bot..." Discord started.

"NO! Don't even talk to me! You created me and lied about it! You said that I was a real pony! YOU'RE A LIER!"

With this said, Sweetie Bot ran out of the cave, not looking back.

"Sweetie Bot!" Discord cried. "Come back!"

Sweetie Bot ran out of sight. Discord sighed and turned back to Screwball.

"What have you done!" He cried.

"I've got you back," Screwball answered. "That's what I've done, and that's what I've been doing. Finally you and I can be a happy father and daughter family."

"But you don't understand Screwball! Now that Sweetie Bot knows that she's a robot, she's going to destroy the town because she thinks everypony lied to her!"

"Oh," Screwball's eyes went wide. "Oops. I guess I really should have thought this through."

"Are you kidding me! Even I would have thought of a better plan!"

"Sorry, I didn't know. I just wanted my father back."

Screwball looked at the floor, tears welling up in her eyes. She really messed up this time. Discord sighed and knelt down to the filly, hugging her gentley.

"It's alright," He said to her. "It was a mistake. Everpony makes mistakes. But now we have to go find her before something happens."

"Right, let's go." Screwball nodded as they both exited the cave in search for the robot filly.

Back with Sweetie Bot, the robot filly was down by a stream. She looked into the water and saw her reflection. Why hadn't she noticed before? It was quite obvious. Her eyes had lines, her voice

didn't sound anything real, her hair didn't even move when she moved her head, and how could she forget about the weapons when she drew them out? Sweetie Bot sighed, what would she do now that she

knew she was a robot? Was this even real?

*Oh no!*

*The year is 2014 and I have somehow become a robot.*

*Oh no!*

*The year is 2014 and I have somehow become a robot.*

*I do not feel, portains of emmotion.*

*I do not feel, portains of emmotion.*

*I do not feel, portains of emmotion.*

*I do not feel, feel, feel, feel.*

*Oh no!*

*The year is 2014 and I have somehow become a robot.*

*Oh no!*

*The year is 2014 and I have somehow become a robot.*

*I do not feel, portains of emmotion.*

*I do not feel, portains of emmotion.*

*I do not feel, portains of emmotion.*

*If I did it would cause a circuit explosion!*

Sweetie Bot used her horn and shot a laser at a boulder, blowing it to pieces, her eyes red.

*Oh no!*

*The year is 2014 and I have somehow become a ro-ro-ro-ro-ro-ro-robot.*

"The world all lied to me." Sweetie Bot growled. "Very well then. They will all pay for what they have done."

A/N: And there you have it. Double foreshadows have been lifted. We find out that Screwball is in this story. And we find out that Sweetie Bot DOES find out that she's a robot. What will happen

next? Stay tuned.

Song is Year 32X, only 32X has been replaced with 2014. A robotic song of course.


	8. Sweetie Bot Attacks

Chapter 8: Sweetie Bot Attacks

"Sweetie Bot!"

"Sweetie Bot!"

"Sweetie Bot! Where are you?!"

Discord and Screwball were in Ponyville, looking everywhere for the robot filly. So far, they were having no luck.

"Oh Screwball, what if we NEVER find her?" Discord hung his head.

"Hey!" Screwball slapped Discord across his face and looked firmly into his eyes. "Don't EVER say that we won't find her! We WILL find her! And when we do, we'll set things straight!"

Discord, shocked at Screwball's reaction, only nodded in agreement. Screwball let go of Discord and the two of them went back to looking for Sweetie Bot.

"Sweetie Bot!" Discord called. "Please! Come out! I'm sorry I lied to you!"

"Discord!"

The two turned around to see the Mane Six running after them. Their faces were filled with concern.

"Discord, what's going on?" Fluttershy asked.

"We keep hearing you calling for Sweetie Bot." Rarity added. "Is everything alright dear?"

"Sadly, no." Discord hung his head. "Sweetie Bot is missing."

"Missing?!" The ponies were shocked.

"Where could she possibly be?" Twilight was concern.

"Why would she run off in the first place?" Rainbow Dash was confused.

"Well, apparently, a little long lost filly of mine was a little jealous of her and without thinking, confirmed to Sweetie Bot that she was a robot." Discord glared at Screwball.

"It was my fault." Screwball hung her head. "I shouldn't have been so jealous of how much attention you were giving her and should've just come clean to who I am."

"We can deal with this mysterious filly later." Twilight spoke. "Right now, we need to find Sweetie Bot."

"Somethin' tells me that we won't have to look very far." Applejack shook her head. "Look!"

The others turned to look at what Applejack was pointing at and gasped. Ponyville was being destroyed!

Buildings crumbled and fires burned. Ponies ran in all directions for their lives. Smoke and dust rose from the ground, and out of the cloud walked Sweetie Bot, her weapons engaged and her eyes

red. She growled and shot at everywhere she pointed to, destroying everything in her path. This was the future Discord feared.

"Oh no!" Twilight cried. "It's Sweetie Bot! She's destroying everything in her path!"

"This is what happens when a robot finds out that they ARE just a robot!" Discord explained.

"What do we do?" Fluttershy cried.

"We have to stop her," Discord frowned. "For hersake and Ponyville's sake."

With this said, they all charged after the robot. Sweetie Bot turned her head and saw them coming. She growled and rocketed off the ground, flying above them, and then landing back on the ground

behind them.

"You think you could just lie to me about what I am and not pay the concequences?!" She growled at them. "How could you do such a thing to me? I trusted you! You were supposed to be my friends and

yet you LIED to me!"

"Sweetie Bot! Please understand that this isn't what we wanted from you." Twilight tried to reason with the robot filly. "We only wanted you to believe that you were something real."

"You still could've told me that I was a robot." Sweetie Bot huffed. "But no, you had to go and lie to me! For that, Ponyville will pay! Canterlot will pay! All of Equestria will PAY!"

With this said, Sweetie Bot blasted at her friends, hitting them square in their torsos and sending them far into the Everfree Forest.

"Nothing will stop me from getting my revenge." Sweetie Bot cackled evily. "NOTHING!"

With her eyes still red and her smile crazy, Sweetie Bot began to sing once more.

*The attack has begun.*

*It must get done.*

*Destroying the town.*

*Turning my frown.*

*It's time to show.*

*What I can do.*

*Show them my pain.*

*I'll show you too.*

*Firing my weapons.*

*Making them hurt.*

*Making sure,*

*They never see the sun.*

*When I am feeling weak.*

*When I am feeling down.*

*I can always lift myself.*

*Lift myself over my thoughts.*

*Yes it's time to make them pay too.*

*The world doesn't love me.*

*I'll make them fear me.*

*Show them I hurt.*

*For their lies to me.*

*I'll make them see that I don't care.*

*That they thought I belonged at a freak fair.*

*Making them run in circles, yes.*

*Making them fear me today.*

*I'll destroy your race.*

*I'll rearrange your face.*

*You don't deserve fun.*

*You deserve to be a nun.*

*And I'll destroy your town.*

*Because you made me frown.*

*You're gonna be sorry.*

*Because it's me you have to worry.*

*I'm destorying oh so fast.*

*Destroy levels are to the max.*

*I fire up through the air.*

*Buildings fall without a care.*

*You just don't know why,*

*But I'll tell because you lie.*

*And when small things get kicked around.*

*You know they will destroy the town.*

*When I am feeling broken down.*

*I've got my own back.*

*My own life is worth protecting now.*

*And that's only a fact.*

*Yes it's time to make them pay too.*

*Now it's time to finish it all.*

*I'll make Equestria fall.*

*There's only one meaing to it all.*

*To me, bow down creatures and all!*

*Yes it's time to make you pay too!*

Sweetie Bot cackled evily, firing her weapons in all directions. She will make Equestria pay for what they had turned her into.

Back with the team, they all stood up, groaning at the powerfull blast they had just recieved.

"What are we going to do now?" Rainbow Dash asked, helping Fluttershy up. "We're not strong enough against her."

"Our Rainbow Powers are no longer with us." Fluttershy added.

"And there's no way we're gonna go after the Elements Of Harmony." Applejack shook her head.

"Even if we did have our Rainbow Powers or the Elements Of Harmony, there's no way we could use them against Sweetie Bot." Rarity huffed. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Right! Sure she's being a big mean meanie pants, hurting us and destroying Ponyville, and planning to destroy all of Equestria after, but she's our friend first and there's no way we could harm a

friend." Pinkie Pie nodded.

"So what do we do?" Screwball asked.

"Discord, this is YOUR creation." Twilight turned to the draconequus. "What do we do to stop her?"

Discord stroked his beard in thought. His eyes suddenly shined and he smiled.

"Of course!" He smacked himself. "I could always just deactivate her. There's no harm in that."

"Great, how do we deactivate her?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"By pressing down on her horn." Discord explained. "That's how I programmed her to turn on and off."

"So how are we going to get close enough to deactivate her?" Fluttershy asked.

"Maybe we need a little bit of Native Witchcraft to protect us against her." Discord chuckled.

"ZECORA!"

A/N: Oh no! Sweetie Bot is on a rampage now. How will Discord and his friends be able to get close enough to deactivate her? Stay tuned.

Song is a reworded parody of Sweetie Bot's Big Race.


	9. The Fight

Chapter 9: The Fight

With a plan in mind, Discord and the ponies ran to Zecora's hut in the Everfree Forest. When they got there, Zecora was doing that weird thing when Twilight came over to ask her about the parasprites.

"Zecora!" Everybody cried, making her loose her concentration and fall.

"Oh not again." Zecora sighed. "Does this thing have an end?"

"Sorry to disturb you, again." Twilight blushed. "But we need your help."

"My robot, Sweetie Bot, is on a rampage through Ponyville." Discord explained. "The only way to stop her is to deactivate her by pressing down on her horn."

"But we can't get close enough to her without getting blasted." Applejack finished.

"We were hoping you had something that could protect us against her." Rainbow Dash asked.

"Hm, come with me and we shall see." Zecora offered.

Everybody followed the zebra into the hut. Zecora looked around her shelves, trying to find the perfect potion that would protect them against the robot filly.

"Ah! Here we are." Zecora cried, bringing out a bottle of purple liquid. "But it will only last for an hour."

"An hour is all we need." Discord swiped the bottle and poured the liquid into eight cups that just appeared out of thin air. "How much are we suppose to drink for instant effect?"

"Two gulps should do." Zecora answered. "If you want full protection too."

"Yes please." Rarity sighed, using her horn to take two gulps of the potion.

When Rarity drank the potion, a bright purple ring went up her body, kinda like Danny Fenton when he transforms into a ghost. When the ring disappeared, there Rarity stood, her body shining with a thin, purpley clear body armor, just a layer of it.

"Let's see if it works." Applejack went up to Rarity.

Applejack turned around and kicked right into Rarity's torso. Though it hurt Applejack a little, not a single crack was put in the armor.

"Why, I didn't even feel that!" Rarity beamed. "This potion works like a charm."

Everybody else took two gulps of the potion and the same thing happened to them. They were all covered in a layer of purpley clear body armor.

"You are ready." Zecora smiled. "Now go and stop that robot filly."

"Roger that Zecora." Rainbow Dash soluted and dashed out of the hut, the others following her.

When they got back to Ponyville, it was a DISASTER! The whole town was on fire and ponies were laying on the ground, either hurt or dead. Many ponies were still running around, dodging missiles that were coming at them, or screaming because their pelts were on fire.

"This... This is horrible." Discord sputtered, tears in his eyes. "I can't believe sweet little Sweetie Bot could turn out to be so evil."

"We'll stop her Discord," Fluttershy assured the draconequus, placing a hoof against his paw. "Don't worry."

Suddenly, they all heard a terrifying laugh. They looked around, but they couldn't find the source of the laughter.

"You really think you can stop ME?!" The voice cackled. "You'll have to find me first."

"Sweetie Bot, please!" Screwball begged. "This is MADNESS!"

"Madness?!" Sweetie Bot's voice sneered. "What do YOU know about 'madness'? I thought this is what you wanted. After all, YOU'RE the one who told me that I was nothing but a ROBOT!"

"But I didn't think it would drive you to do something like this." Screwball shook her head. "I just wanted my father back."

"Well... now you've got him... and you're all gonna die."

The group heard a loud "BOOM" behind them and turned quickly to see a large green fire ball coming straight at them. They all dodged the blast and it hit a nearby building instead.

"Come on, Sweetie Bot." Rainbow Dash flew up, her front hooves curled up in a fighting position. "Come out here and fight you coward."

"Coward, me?" Sweetie Bot laughed. "I shall think not, dear Rainbow Dash. Perhaps it is YOU who are the coward."

Rainbow Dash suddenly heard a machine recharging. She turned around just to see a laser come straight at her.

"WHOA!" The pegasus cried as she dodged the laser.

More lasers kept shooting up at her, nearly hitting her wings.

"Soon, all creatures will bow down before me." Sweetie Bot cackled, still shooting at Rainbow Dash.

"I don't think so." Rainbow Dash growled, finally seeing where the lasers were coming from.

Rainbow Dash followed the lasers and came down with a japanese anime type kick, planting her left back hoof into Sweetie Bot's torso. The force of the kick caused Sweetie Bot to slide against the ground, tearing it up until she hit a building.

The others joined Rainbow Dash and looked at the building. When the dust cleared, there Sweetie Bot stood, her eyes blazing red and her breath coming out in rasps. Sweetie Bot growled and brought two machine guns out of her sides. She aimed and fired the bullets at her targets.

Discord and the ponies gasped as they dodged the speeding bullets. Every once in awhile, a bullet would hit them, but thanks to the armor, they were left unscarred.

"That protection of yours is gonna wear out eventually." Sweetie Bot sneered. "Then what are you gonna do? You can't escape me, traitors."

"She's right." Twilight sighed as they all hid behind an overturn bench. "We only have another 40 minutes before the potion wears off."

"And that little filly ain't showin' no signs of tirin'." Applejack shook her head.

"There's got to be someway we can get close to her." Rainbow Dash thought.

"Or maybe just someone." Pinkie beamed. "Discord, you can teleport, can't you?"

"Yes, Pinkie, I can." Discord nodded. "But that little filly knows all my tricks. If I teleport at her, she's gonna know right where I am and blast me all the way to Dead Mare's Desert."

"Oh," Pinkie hung her head.

"It was a good idea though." Discord encouraged the pink mare. "Just, not good enough."

"All's we need to do is pressed down on her horn and she'll deactivate." Rarity rubbed her chin. "There's got to be someway we can do that."

"Whatever we do, we better do it fast." Applejack looked at herself. "I don't know how much longer the potion is gonna last."

She was right. The armor was already starting to ripple, a sign meaning that the potion is starting to wear off. The group only had another half hour to stop Sweetie Bot, or all would be lost.

Suddenly, they all heard the sound of charging. They looked out from behind the bench and gasped as they saw a missile coming right at them. The group tried to jump away from it, but they weren't fast enough. The missile hit the bench and exploded, blasting everyone in different directions. The group laid there, groaning at the blast, their armor blinking away, then blinking back, like a virus on a computer.

Discord sat up and looked at all his friends. They weren't really holding out too well, and with each attack from Sweetie Bot, the armor wore out even more. He wasn't sure how much longer they'd be able to hold out, not with a blast like that. He looked at Sweetie Bot, who had a sadistic grin on her face, getting ready to shoot another missile. Discord sighed and stood.

With Sweetie Bot distracted, Discord charged at the robot. He kicked her in her torso and she went flying through the gazebo. The missile shot and hit the roof. Wood, glass, and debris came crashing down onto the robot filly, burrying her alive in the wreckage.

As Sweetie Bot tried digging herself out, Discord gathered all his injured friends and hid in another building that was, surprisingly, still standing.

Everybody stood on their feat, shaking their heads clear. The armor flickered once more. They now only had another 15 minutes before the potion wore off.

"What are we gonna do?" Fluttershy squeaked. "We can't get close to her."

Discord looked at all his distressed friends. He sighed, knowing what he had to do. They protected him once, now it was time for him to protect them.

"I'll do it," He said. "By myself."

"But Discord," Fluttershy gasped. "She'll kill you."

"I have to sacrifice myself, in order to save you all." Discord's ears dropped.

"No, we'll think of another way." Twilight shook her head.

"Please, don't argue." Discord frowned. "This is MY decision. I wanna help you, and if I have to sacrifice myself to do that... then I will."

Discord sighed and looked at all his friends. They all had tears in their eyes, knowing they had no power against his mind.

"But, what about me dad?" Screwball asked.

"The girls will take good care of you, Screwball." Discord patted her head. "I just, have to do this."

"But Discord." Pinkie bawled. "We love you."

"I know you do." Discord nodded. "But this is just something I have to do alone. I created her. It's my job to stop her."

Discord sighed, looking at the ground. He suddenly started singing.

*I will give my all.*

*This will become my final stand.*

*Claws are dripping in crimson red.*

*Endless suffering I will stop.*

*How I wish there was another way.*

*I will not fade.*

*I will step up.*

*I'll discover the true meaning.*

*Of the word of "sacrifice".*

*Please let me become your "hero".*

*I'll protect you, my dearest friends.*

*I will give my all.*

*Standing bravely, I decide there.*

*I will give you all a spark of hope.*

*If I don't survive it at all.*

*I hope you know you're precious.*

*I will give my all.*

*I will sacrifice.*

*I'll discover the true meaning.*

*Of the word of "sacrifice".*

*Please let me become your "hero".*

*I'll protect you, my dearest friends.*

*Ah, my sacrifice.*

*I'll discover the true meaning.*

*Of the word of "sacrifice".*

*Please let me become your "hero".*

*I'll protect you, my dearest friends.*

Discord looked at all his friends. They all had tears pouring out of their eyes, shaking their heads and saying don't do it. That there must be another way. Discord sighed and shook his head.

*I'll discover the true meaning.*

*Of the word of "sacrifice".*

*Please let me become your "hero".*

*I'll protect you, ah, my precious ones.*

*I'll discover the true meaning.*

*Of the word of "sacrifice".*

*Please let me become your "hero".*

*I'll protect you, my dearest friends.*

"I'm... sorry... but, I have to do this alone..."

With that, Discord turned and left the building. The others stayed and watched him go, hoping that he would be alright.

A/N: HOOWEE! What a fight! Bet you weren't expecting that! Is Discord gonna be able to stop Sweetie Bot on his own? Will the others step in? Find out on the next chapter.

The song is a SLIGHT reworded version of "[HetaOni Soundtrack] England's Song {Sapph}". You should check it out. It's really good. And while you're at it, why don't you check out the possible next song, "[HetaOni Soundtrack] This Is Where I Fall {Sapph}".


	10. The Final Battle

Chapter 10: The Final Battle

Discord took a deep breath and stepped out into the open. He looked to where they had left Sweetie Bot,

but she had finally dug herself out of the mess and was gone.

"Come on Sweetie Bot." Discord whispered to himself, looking around. "I know you're around here

somewhere."

Suddenly, Discord heard the sound of a machine charging behind him. He turned quickly, only to see a

ball of green fire come at him. The blast hit him right in his torso and he was sent into another

building. Wood and debris piled on top of him, nearly burrying him alive. Discord struggled as he

pushed the mess off of him, frantically looking around to see Sweetie Bot's next attack.

"Poor, poor Discord." Sweetie Bot's red eyes suddenly came into view in the smoke. "However are you

going to stop me? I know all your tricks, so you can't outsmart me. How could you even outsmart a

robot? We are far more intelligent than you are."

"Please, Sweetie Bot." Discord coughed as he dragged himself out of the rubble. "You must stop this

madness. Think about what you are doing!"

"I am thinking about what I am doing." Sweetie Bot sneared. "I'm teaching everypony a lesson they'll

never forget. Friendship is Magic, phooey! If it was, nopony would've lied to me and this never

would've happened! If ponies really were my friends, they would've told me the truth from the start.

And you... you created me... you made me what I am. And now you're going to regret it."

Suddenly, small round things landed around Discord. He looked at them closely and gasped when they

started to beep rapidly. They were bombs! Discord tried to get away, but the fight has weakend him. He

wasn't fast enough and the bombs erupted, throwing Discord a far distance.

Discord landed on the ground, hard. His protection blinked, he only had 10 minutes before it wore off.

Discord didn't want to do this, but he had no choice. If he did not start fighting back, then he would

never be able to stop Sweetie Bot.

Discord groaned and stood up, shaking as he did so. He frowned as Sweetie Bot came stomping out of the

smoke, machine guns at her sides.

"I didn't want to do this," Discord sighed. "But you leave me no choice."

Discord held up both his paw and his claw and snapped them both. The wind picked up and thunder roared.

Fallen leaves were circling around Sweetie Bot as the wind blew. Sweetie Bot's metal body attracted the

lightning coming from the sky and she was struck. Sweetie Bot's body siezured, electricity going throw

her. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground, her eyes closed. Discord snapped his fingers and

everything disappeared.

Discord gulped and slowly walked toward the unmoving body of Sweetie Bot. He stood over her and

watched. Suddenly, Sweetie Bot's eyes opened, glowing a more red than ever! She growled and lifte her

head, her horn glowing with a laser. Before Discord could get out of the way, Sweetie Bot blasted him

in the face with her laser horn.

"You fool!" Sweetie Bot cackled. "Did you really think electricity could STOP me?! I'm a ROBOT for

Celestia's sake! You only made me stronger!"

Discord mentally slapped himself. How could he be so stupid?! His protection blinked even more, only 3

more minutes before it was gone. One more powerfull blast and he'd be done for. Sweetie Bot saw this

and smiled evilly, recharging her laser.

"Face it Discord." She sneared. "You're all out of ideas."

Just as she was about to fire her laser, something happened. The sky started swirling, the wind picked

up, lightning flashed and thunder roared and pretty soon, a powerfull downpour came down upon them

both. Sweetie Bot screamed as the water got into her circuits, siezuring and flashing. Sparks started

to fly from her body as the rain poured down even harder. It hit her like bullets, it felt like hail.

Sweetie Bot screamed one more time before she finally fell to the ground, her eyes dark and empty.

The rain stopped and the weather went back to normal. Discord's protection finally disappeared and he

stared in awe at Sweetie Bot. What in Equestria just happened?!

"Dad!"

Discord turned his head to see Screwball and the Mane Six galloping after him. Discord smiled and knelt

down, his arms open. Screwball cried and jumped into his arms, the two of them hugging.

"I thought I lost you." Screwball sobbed.

"I'm ok Screwball." Discord smiled warmly. "But, what just happened? I didn't make that storm."

"I know." Screwball laughed. "I did."

"You what?" Discord was shocked.

"She is the daughter of chaos." Twilight giggled.

"Ick." Rainbow Dash frowned as she kicked Sweetie Bot's body around. "Well, I guess that's finally

over."

"What are you going to do with her now?" Fluttershy asked Discord.

Discord sighed and set Screwball down. He stood up and went over to Sweetie Bot's body, picking her up.

"I'm gonna rebuild her." He said plainly.

"You're what?!" Rarity gasped.

"Don't worry." Discord laughed. "I'll be sure to reboot her. And I'll tell her everything. That's all

she wanted right? To be told the truth from the very start."

"Just, be carefull Discord." Applejack sighed.

"Yeah! We don't need another robot battle. Even if it was pretty cool." Pinkie Pie laughed.

"I'll be sure to be extra carefull." Discord nodded. "In fact, I don't know how she even got these

weapons, but I'll be sure to dispose of them."

"Sounds like a plan." Twilight smiled.

"Come along Screwball." Discord placed a claw on top of her head. "We have some work to do."


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

9 months later after the attack of Sweetie Bot, everything was back to normal. The town was rebuilt,

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were back in school, and Sweetie Bot was rebuilt and rebooted, no lies

to her this time.

It was a Tuesday and Sweetie Bot, along with the Cutie Mark Crusaders and her new sister, Screwball,

were on their way to school, when Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon came up to them.

"Ugh! Look." Diamond Tiara frowned. "It's the freak... you know, the one that tried to kill us all?"

"Hey," Sweetie Bot frowned back. "I only attacked because I didn't know what I was doing. Everypony

lied to me back them, but now that I know what I truly am, there will be no attacks."

"Whatever," Diamond Tiara rolled her eyes. "I can't believe Discord even rebuilt you."

"I can't believe Ms. Cheerilee allowed you back in the school." Applebloom frowned.

"Yeah, I thought you were expelled." Scootaloo huffed.

"My dad was able to pull some strings." Diamond Tiara smiled smuggly. "Although, I had to sacrifice

some stuff too. No allowance for a whole 2 months. Kinda unfair if you ask me."

"Well, nopony asked you." Screwball shook her head. "And it seems pretty fair after what you did to my

sister that first day."

"Oh, so you're sisters now?" Diamond Tiara laughed.

"Oh sure, I can see the resemblance." Silver Spoon laughed. "No really, they're both freaks!"

"Hey!" The victims screamed.

"Lay off!" Sweetie Bot growled. "Why do you have to be so mean?"

"Because we can and it's fun!" Diamond Tiara laughed.

Diamond Tiara looked behind Sweetie Bot and grinned evily when she saw a puddle behind her. Diamond

Tiara pushed Sweetie Bot backwards and the robot filly fell into the puddle.

"Sweetie Bot!" Screwball and the Cutie Mark Crusaders cried.

"I'm alright." Sweetie Bot said truthfully, standing up and stepping out of the puddle.

When Discord rebuilt Sweetie Bot, not only did he tell her the truth and remove her weapons, but he

also fixed her up on the outside so that nothing could get into her circuits, so water did not bother

her as much anymore.

"How dare you!" Screwball screamed.

Screwball growled and used her chaotic powers to lift Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon up into the air.

As the two fillies panicked, Screwball dropped them in a nearby fountain, drenching them.

Screwball held them under the water for a few good seconds before finally letting them back up. Diamond

Tiara and Silver Spoon gasped for air as they came back up.

"Are you nuts?!" Diamond Tiara coughed, trying to breathe.

"Nuts?" Screwball asked innocently. "I'm not nuts, I'm screwy, 'cause I'm Screwball, daughter of chaos.

You two tried to hurt my sister and made fun of her. That was just a warning, but if you try again, I

will have my revenge... REVENGE!"

At this, Screwball cackled like a maniac. Seeing where this was going, Sweetie Bot quickly galloped up

to her sister.

"Screwball, calm down!" She cried, trying to stop her from going too crazy. "Remember what happened

when I tried getting revenge!"

Screwball remembered and calmed down, her face blushing a deep red.

"Sorry sis'." She sighed. "I guess I was just being an overprotected big sister."

"It's alright Screwball." Sweetie Bot smiled warmly. "Just remember that revenge is not always the best

policy. Don't make the same mistake I did."

Suddenly, the school bell rang and the fillies gasped.

"Come on everypony!" Sweetie Belle gasped. "We have to get inside, or we'll be late!"

The others laughed as they watched Sweetie Belle run into the school, following after.

"You know Sweetie Bot." Screwball looked down at her robot sister. "You may look like Sweetie Belle,

but you deffinetley don't act like her."

"That's because I'm my own pony." Sweetie Bot smiled. "Created or not."


End file.
